The Creeping Chaos
by Procyonpaw
Summary: In the aftermath of Madoka's abolishment of the creation of Witches, thus stopping the collection of energy necessary to maintain the universe, a figure from across the cosmos decides to replace the gap left by the goddess of hope with something of his own. At the same time, Homura and Kyubey fight mysterious beasts in the new world created by Madoka's sacrifice.


_**Author's Note: **__On a whim, I decided to read the Madoka manga and thought it to be a piece of excellent storytelling. Furthermore, I looked at the new enemies Homura had to face at the end of the series and immediately thought that they could be very similar to Persona Shadows as they both look the part and have very similar descriptions. Thus was born an idea to do Madoka / Persona stories._

_Enjoy!_

XXX

**The Creeping Chaos**

**A Madoka Magica / Persona story**

**By: Procyonpaw**

XX

_From beyond the cosmos and past the stars, a lone figure with no face watched Earth get purified from a girl's wish. As light enveloped the planet, he saw the young lass transcend reality and burst into a heavenly beacon of light for all to see. Though the planet was purified from one facet of its dark reality, the figure saw that there was a gaping hole within the balance of good and evil within the universe. _

_The figure smiled, seeing his chance to intervene and spread his influence across multiple worlds._

"_It's not over, Philemon," the figure whispered as he let black puffs of smoke drift across the universe. _

"_It's far from over…_"

XX

Homura Akemi and Kyubey – both who have recovered from the chaos sprung from Walpurgis Night – both sat on top of a building chatting about what has transpired between them both.

"The concept of witches is very interesting," Kyubey said as it was munching on something Homura gave him.

"If such a good way of gathering energy existed, our strategies would have probably been different."

"That's true," Homura smirked as the two got ready to leave their position.

"That's just how you guys are."

XX

The two jumped from their perch and ran into a group of strange, black beings.

"Magical Beasts," Homura muttered as she drew a bow – the lasting reminder of her friend's sacrifice.

As the creatures charged at her, she drew back the bow and released a swarm of arrows – all of which hit their target, causing the malefic wraiths to dissolve in dark miasma.

Going to her knees, Homura then collected strange little grey squares, used them on her Gem, and then gave them to Kyubey, who ate them all with a gulp.

"Do you know anything about these Magical Beasts?" Homura then asked the Incubator.

Kyubey tilted his head and scratched it.

"They are the embodiment of humanity's ill wills," it said as it continued chewing the cubes.

"They work within our system of entropy, but there are not that powerful."

"Not enough energy?" Homura asked as the two walked away.

"I guess…," Kyubey answered as it followed suit. "It's strange energy though…"

XX

As the two walked away, the ground suddenly started to shake.

"What's going on?!" Homura shouted as she took out her bow once again.

Out of the ground, there came multiple hands – most of which were holding knives and one that had a mask with a blank expression on it.

"Is this a Magical Beast too?" Homura asked Kyubey as she dodged a flurry of knives aimed at her.

"Seems like that," Kyubey answered as it jumped out of the fighting.

The Magical Girl tried going after the mask, assuming such a point would be the creature's weakness, but was pushed back by the knives.

"Damnit," she gritted as she shot a flurry of arrows that cleared a path for her. As the hands were regenerating with their bladed instruments, Homura took that chance and shot arrows at the mask, knocking it down and causing the monstrosity to scream out in pain.

Then, as the creature was still down, Homura finished off the creature, shooting it until it was a pile of goo.

As the specter dissolved, it left behind no square – something that struck Homura as strange.

"What the hell was that thing?" she muttered to herself as she turned back to Kyubey and the two walked away from the scene.

As they were walking, Homura thought she saw Kyubey's usual pink eyes flash bright yellow. After blinking, she saw that she was just imagining the sight.

XX

_As the Magical Girl and the Incubator trudged along, a figure from the shadows came and watched the two leave, having seen the carnage Homura wrought on the mystery intruder._

"_Dialing is the one thin bond between us," it said in a sing-song voice as it disappeared in a puff of smoke."_

"_Dial J…Dial J."_

XX

**Extra Notes: **_This story is just a prequel in a sense for this universe I created. If you enjoyed this, please comment below and I'll produce more stories based on this Madoka Magica / Persona world that was cobbled together._

_**P.S.: **__I used allusions to Persona 2, Persona 3, and Persona 4 in this tale. See if you can find them all :). _


End file.
